


A Different Beginning

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Live Action TV), Death Note (Movies)
Genre: (but oh-so-polite), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Depression, Early in Canon, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, L is naughty, Light is a little shit, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mental Health Issues, POV Alternating, Romance, Souichiro's A+ Parenting, Suicidal Thoughts, Wishful Thinking, improbable scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsewhere the story was different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Beginning

L cursed his inborn awkwardness when it came to activities such as running. He could run just fine in short bursts—such as when he was fleeing potential kidnappers, chasing down a suspect, or playing tennis—but if he kept at it for very long it somehow reverted to the bizarre Frankensteinian creeping he’d always done as a child. No one could figure out why he’d learned to run in such a way. 

L’s best theory was that his… _previous caretakers_ decided to use the TV as a babysitter and had the infant L actually watch Frankenstein among other horror movies. And since the slowly creeping monsters in those movies always managed to get ahead of their would be victims the young L had deduced that that was the proper way to run if you wanted to catch someone you were chasing very fast. Of course he knew better now but old habits die hard and he tended to forget, especially in stressful situations… like right now—now that he was pressed for time if he hoped to return to his hotel room before Watari found out about his little excursion.

He was supposed to be there, right now, finishing a case. Unfortunately he’d finished said case that morning and then had become bored. And since being bored felt the same as dying he felt the need to take a well-earned break. So he’d slipped on some ratty sneakers, absconded with Watari’s credit cards, and decided to take a tour of Tokyo. That was this morning. Now it was the afternoon and every bakery in Tokyo greatly thanked him for his patronage.

So it was that L was rushing back from the candy shop, (vainly) hoping that Watari wouldn’t notice that he’d been out (as if he wouldn’t notice the piles of candy that weren’t there before—Watari kept trying to cut him back—L was having none of it); thus he completely missed seeing the senior high schooler who was completely absorbed in a book until they had quite literally collided. 

L groaned in dismay as his bags of sweets and case photos spilled out all over the sidewalk. 

“Oh my god! _I am so sorry!_ ”

L turned to glare at the person he had run into but was pretty sure that at some point his attempted death glare had somehow morphed into stupidly gaping at the younger man. 

He kept apologizing most profusely even though L was pretty sure he was at fault in this instance, having run into him. L wondered if he was normally this super-polite or he was just embarrassed about having run into someone. He had the sneaking hunch it was the former. He could have some fun with that. L found himself idly wondering just what would it take to rile him up, to force him to drop the polite façade… 

L noted how his fall had scuffed up his pristine golden-tan schoolboy uniform but L decided that a little roughed up was a good look on him. He wondered if he played competitive sports—maybe he could spar with him? He hadn’t played tennis in a long time...

“ _I’m so sorry!_ Here, let me help with that.” 

Beautiful _and_ polite _and_ with such a pleasing voice… _dammit,_ was he even human? 

The youth shook his auburn brown tresses out of his eyes as he offered him his hand. 

“Hello, I’m Light Yagami.” 

It really should be a crime to be that attractive.

L found himself wishing he had cause to chain him to his wrist. 

“ _Ryuuzaki,_ ” the detective offered in turn, most definitely not ogling the pretty boy he had just run into and was already having… weird tennis fantasies about. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the boy, Light, insisted as he bowed. L noticed it was a little deeper than the standard bow. 

He must really be embarrassed. 

“It sure is,” L blurted aloud. 

Dammit, when had his brain to mouth filter switched off?

Still it was almost worth it to see this Light Yagami blushing—his cheeks were tinged the most adorable shade of pink—even if he now thought he was some sort of pervert. 

Why was he trying to impress this stranger anyway? 

First impressions were not something L normally cared about in the least. L unconsciously attempted to adjust his unruly spikes and then suddenly felt self-conscious upon realizing what he was doing. That is, he was until he noticed that Light was doing the exact same thing—tucking a lock of hair behind his ear… 

_No…_

It seemed impossible that someone like Light could possibly be attracted to someone like him—L knew he was not conventionally attractive nor did he see the need to be... 

The teen blushed again when L caught him staring.

L noted it was a most _interested_ and speculative stare. 

The detective couldn’t help grinning as he began helping Light pick up his school books. It was only fair—Light had helped him to salvage most of his sweets. 

“Yagami-kun… what is this?” L asked as he gathered and held up the last of Light’s books. L belatedly realized it was the one Light had been reading when he’d run into him—it was a strange black notebook with the words “Death Note” on the cover.

The teen sputtered in embarrassment. “Oh no… _that?!_ That’s nothing! I mean, that’s just some morbid prank somebody left around at my school. I found it a little while ago. I mean, I’m not, uh… I swear I’m not normally into stuff like that! It’s just been a really boring day, that’s all.” 

“I see. Yagami-kun is bored?”

“Er… well… yes.” 

“Really, now? I’ve felt the same way,” the dark-haired detective smiled brightly—for some reason it caused Light’s heart to start racing in his chest. 

Light smiled shyly and when he spoke, it was soft and gentle—as if he feared that if he said one wrong word the strange man would disappear, never to be seen again—which actually wasn’t at all an inaccurate assessment. “Maybe it’s fate. I get the feeling… things wouldn’t be so boring if you were around.” 

L stared at the other distractedly (Light was absolutely _adorable…_ ) 

“So…er… Yagami-kun? Would you like your book back? 

Light glanced between the fascinating stranger and that stupid notebook that had so embarrassed him. 

“It’s not my book. I really was just going to go over what was written in it, maybe find out who it belonged to…” 

“But you _do_ find it interesting,” L observed. 

The teen fidgeted awkwardly and L decided that Light was very cute when he was flustered. 

“Well… I mean, _look at it._ It’s very elaborate… for a prank. I know it’s kind of morbid…” 

“There’s nothing wrong with a little morbid interest.”

“Eh?”

“Morbidity comes with the job, I’m afraid. I’m a private detective and my specialty is difficult murders.” 

“Really? Me too! I mean… I’ve just… I helped solve a couple cases. I’m still in high school…”

“All the more impressive, Yagami-kun.” 

“Wait, so this is an actual crime scene photo? It’s not photoshopped?”

Light asked, holding up a familiar case file—it was one of many L had glanced at that morning as he gorged on cake. L had thought that it was safely tucked away in his jeans pocket—they must have collided harder than he thought. 

“Is that…? Why is there glitter there…?” Light murmured as he stared at the photo, head tilting slightly in the most adorable way. L swiped the photo back to see for himself. “Hey, wasn’t there that case a while back? The Glitter—” 

“—The Glitter Killer! You’re absolutely right! I do believe that the perpetrator, Akira Fujiwara, was just recently released.

Light shook his head in exasperation. What were they thinking? Letting a guy like that walk the streets again?! It was _insane._

The detective smiled brightly, blithely ignoring the teen’s blackening mood. 

“You’ve solved the case! Absolutely brilliant, Light-kun… Can I call you Light-kun?"

For some reason L found himself enjoying the way the younger man blushed under the attention. 

“Th-that’s fine.”

L decided he preferred to call him Light-kun because the name Yagami felt too much like someone else he knew… 

It finally clicked together. 

“Wait, _Light Yagami?_ Son of _Souichiro Yagami?_ ”

L thought he’d looked familiar but then his dossier picture truly didn’t do him justice—that boy was like _a God._

“Light Yagami, son of Chief Souichiro Yagami, top student in all of Japan who assisted the police in solving cases in the past. _That_ Light Yagami?” 

“Er… Yes,” Light acknowledged while looking vaguely creeped out. 

“Apologies. I’ve consulted on a few cases with your father before. I swear I’m not a stalker.”

That actually got him a laugh. It was a nice laugh, L decided, more of a boyish giggle really and it was quite charming… 

“So I take it Light-kun is interested in detective work?” 

Light shrugged as he readjusted the parcels of pastries. He easily fell into step beside the other man as L began making his way back in the general direction of his hotel at a leisurely pace. 

L no longer cared so much about being late—he would be late in any case (and Light-kun was just so _fascinating._ ) Also, he didn’t want to lead Light directly to his hotel just yet—he would want to prepare his many properly paranoid precautions before he attempted socializing in earnest with another human being. 

“I guess you could say that. As you said, I’ve solved a couple of cases before…”

“Only a couple?” L frowned. He’d solved countless cases by the time he was Light’s age.

Light shifted away awkwardly, his bangs hiding his face “Well… I’m not really _supposed_ to yet...”

But, then again, his learning environment hadn’t cared about either grade levels or conformity or appeasing the mediocrity. 

L had been raised to be what he was and Watari had actively encouraged his interests—so if six year old L wanted to read about gruesome murders no _concerned parents_ were going to stop him. 

L resisted the urge to chew on his lower lip—he had the feeling that Light hadn’t had the same encouragement. He’d been kept sheltered—much to his actual detriment. That was no doubt a point of contention between Light and his father… L wondered if Chief Yagami knew just how much he was stunting his son’s considerable ability in the name of concern. 

Still it didn’t make much sense to L to leave such talent to rot away. There was no question that the handsome young man before him was a genius and, L reasoned, it wouldn’t be very smart of him to just wait around until said genius became his competition, he’d already made that mistake with his successors, so perhaps a more _hands on_ approach was in order? 

Furthermore L didn’t _want_ to keep his usual distance from Light. The reclusive detective found he was quite hopeless in this regard—he was drawn to Light like a moth to, well, a _light._ Without meaning to L found his thoughts wandering to how the younger man’s perfect hair would look after a rough shagging. 

No, it was _definitely_ time for a more hands on approach. 

“Maybe Light-kun would like to work for me?” L mused aloud. 

_“Huh?”_

“You see, my work is in high demand and I am backlogged on many cases. If Light-kun were to assist me in solving them it would be a great help.”

“But… ah... _school…_ ” Light protested. 

“Your weekends are free, are they not? I can pay you most handsomely and you could get some more hands on experience.” 

“I think I’d like to get some more hands on experience. And it would be good practice for the NPA.” Light decided after thinking on it for a moment. 

No doubt his parents would raise holy hell over this—he was _supposed_ to be studying, despite already knowing the material so well he could probably pass the entrance exams in his sleep. His parents meant well but they could be so frustrating to work around—they did not understand him. _At all._ They’d already made him quit tennis—his father hadn’t understood. It was the _challenge_ not inherently the “banging a ball around” aspect that had drawn his interest in the sport in the first place. But, of course, a genius like him wasn’t _allowed_ to waste his talents on something so frivolous so into his room to study he was sent… into the classroom… into _his cell._ Even his proving he could solve cases _now_ hadn’t changed their minds.

He wasn’t sure why he expected anything different. 

So Light had no doubt they would blow up at him upon learning he had accepted a part-time job and _detective work_ no less, solving cases when his father didn’t want him touching them for another five to ten years. 

But, Light realized, he _needed_ this. Because as things were right now… he was so bored he felt like he was going to die. He was starting to have trouble finding the energy, the motivation to just get up in the morning—to go through the same old pointless routine. Some days it was like he was already dead—it’s just that no one thought to inform his body.

So yes, he was so desperate for… _something, anything,_ to happen that he would pick up a stupid chain letter left lying around at school or agree to hang out with and maybe work for the strange (and _strangely alluring_ ) private detective he’d just met.

L nodded along when Light declared his reason for accepting the position as getting experience for the NPA because he needed to get his foot in the door. However L fully intended to entice Light into staying with him on a full-time basis. He would train him, groom him as a potential successor, and give him such interesting cases he wouldn’t want to leave or join that boring Old Man’s establishment of the NPA. Because L didn’t want to _share_ Light with the NPA, he would be _wasted_ there, and furthermore L wanted him all to himself. 

Dammit, his… _infatuation_ was such it was almost enough to make him want to throw caution to the wind and invite Light up to his hotel room… just to get to know him better! For purely innocent reasons, of course! 

“Oh, I am afraid I bought more treats than I should eat. Why doesn’t Light-kun share them with me?” 

“Uh… I…” 

On the one hand it would mean going off somewhere with a strange man.

On the other he was bored enough to consider it. 

“I think I’d like that… oh, wait. I can’t—sorry. I’ve got cram school tonight.” 

“This weekend then—we can eat sweets and talk about murder.” L laughed as he nonchalantly gave the pretty brunet his number. 

His _personal_ cell phone number. 

His personal cell phone number that he had never given out and no one other than Watari ever used. 

“This weekend,” Light grinned. “Sounds like a plan...” The teen chuckled as he eyed the numerous pastry boxes critically. “Would you like me to bring you more sweets? I know this nice coffee shop that has good stuff and you might eat all of those by then,” Light joked.

“Yes, that would be great,” L replied, not joking. “Oh and Light-kun… do you mind if I have a look at this book?” L asked, once again holding out the Death Note. “Maybe I can find out who it belongs to.”

Light shrugged. “Sure, no problem.” 

Honestly, Light had bigger problems now then that stupid prank… like how to break the news to his father. 

Perhaps he should lie… or at the very least hold off on telling them. 

He’d wait a month or so—show them that his having a part-time job didn’t affect his school work in the slightest and when he went out to see Ryuuzaki he’d tell them he was seeing a friend. 

It wouldn’t be _lying_ , exactly, just omitting certain facts and if they still got upset about it then… well then they were being most unreasonable. 

***

“Wait… _you_ went outside?” 

“Why is that so surprising?” After all, Watari had just scolded him about sneaking out the other day. But apparently the _leaving_ part wasn’t truly the source for his caretaker’s disbelief.

“ _You_ made a friend?” 

“Or, well… something like that.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I think I have a date,” L said as casually as he could as he selected a fine piece of strawberry cake from the silver tray.

Watari fainted.


End file.
